Shelter frame systems of this general character are known and have been produced for both military and civilian use previously. Those known to have been previously produced have incorporated relatively foldable component parts in a tri-arch system which remained unitized in both the erected and folded positions. Considerable instruction and training has been required with such previous designs to erect the rigid tent frame, and to strike it, and the unitary system is considered bulky, too heavy, and too difficult to handle.